totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitmontop
Hitmontop is a Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Tyrogue, starting at level 20 if Tyrogue's Attack and Defense stats are equal. InsaneXmas Hitmontop, like most Hitmontop in the TPI world, is a normal athlete. His love interest is Gorebyss. The only really game changing event he was a part of in Total Pokemon Action was when he was caught between either telling Jynx that Wartortle cheated on her with Masquerain or waiting for Wartortle to break the news, until eventually, Wartortle spilled the beans, making Hitmontop much less stressed out. Hitmontop usually stayed out of the target zone through his alliance with Jynx, Azumarill, Buizel, and Gorebyss. Hitmontop got eliminated due to a twist. He has 5 children with Gorebyss. Misdreavous525 Hitmontop evolves from Tyrogue in Episode 6 of TDWT/TM in Iceland when he OHKO'd a Gyarados with Mach Punch. He is played by the greatest Podracer, Sebulba the Dug. Hitmontop had an alliance with Ambipom and Weavile, and was considered higher up in the alliance than Ursaring or Steelix with Ambipom and Weavile being the leaders, and he said that whenever his alliance is making a game changing move, he always knows about it. Hitmontop didn't notice for several episodes, but Mesprit had a crush on him, and Mesprit nearly got blackmailed into Honchkrow's alliance because of it. But Hitmontop eventually told Mesprit that he had a crush on her in Episode 24 (I think). Since Hitmontop was immune during the twist in the Equator (episode 27), Hitmontop immediately made the merge. After being in on Honchkrow's blindside in Bermuda (episode 28), Hitmontop also regrettably back-stabbed Steelix in California (episode 29) for being a power house (Hitmontop should talk-it's not like he's not as strong). Hitmontop, along with his partner Vespiquen, won immunity in Episode 31's triathlon challenge in Florida, but he was still upset at Ambipom and Weavile because in Hawaii (Episode 30), Weavile was in the immunity song with Dodrio, Mismagius, Ninetales, Exploud, and Stantler, and Hitmontop didn't know about it, so Hitmontop felt left out. But since Ursaring was also in the dark, Ursaring and Hitmontop were able to rebuild their friendship. In episode 33 in Peru, Dodrio was set to be eliminated because of Miltank's choice, but Hitmontop decide to quit and take Dodrio's place in elimination because he felt he deserved to go after turning his back on Steelix, and with that, Hitmontop placed 26th. Although Hitmontop didn't initially qualify for TPL, Hitmontop, Carnivine, and Mesprit were allowed to join the game as of Episode 3. Hitmontop was put on Team Miltank, seperated from Mesprit who was on Team Hariyama. Even though in this season people were looking out for threats even in the early team stage, Hitmontop wasn't a target until Episode 13, in which he failed to complete his part of the fear challenge. Since Sceptile was only in the bottom 3 for being the TC, and Froslass had her alliance to back her up, Hitmontop became the 31st contestant voted off of TPL. Chimcharman123 Hitmontop joined TPI: Human Fun in episode 5 where he had a crush on Simipour when she was eliminated. For two episodes, he really didn't do much. On episode 8 he and Flaaffy were up for elimination, because Lucario and Weavile (who joined in that episode) could choose who was up for elimination. He was then eliminated for unknown reasons, and hates Lucario for it. On the bright side of that he did get the girl. In episode 14, he got his revenge on Lucario. He got onto Season 2, where, at this point, he was pretty much a jerk. His fun was spoiled when a childhood enemy Misdreavus joined the show. Like season 1, he didn't do anything for his first two episodes. In episode 3 it was revealed that he has Claustrophobia since he was a kid, smashing a wall in the fear challenge, winning his team immunity. In episode 6, he's revealed to be naive because he though a Swadloon cut-out was the real one before it fell. In the same episode, he was eliminated for not really being nice, and Misdreavus asked people to help. From the time of his elimination until the special, he somehow learned Pursuit and used this to get into Season 3. In season 3, Mismagius followed him after the whole pursuit thing in the season 2 special. He ended up on the same team as her, even though they still hate each-other. In episode 2, he made an alliance with Kecleon, seeing as he's a newcomer. In the challenge, Kecleon found the mummy Tepig and was taking it to Deoxys, but Hitmontop asked to take it about 2 minutes later. But Cacturne and Sceptile tripped him and took the mummy Tepig to win for their team. So, in the end, Hitmontop was eliminated because Kecleon ratted him out. Category:Misdreavous525 Characters 237